Leć z nami już
Leć z nami już (ang. Come Fly With Us) to pierwsza piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Jest ona śpiewana przez wszystkich szesnastu zawodników (oprócz Owena, który tylko coś powiedział a później został znokautowany przez Chrisa) w różnych pomieszczeniach samolotu Totalnej Porażki w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1. W piosence, zawodnicy opisują to jak się czują latając samolotem i to że muszą śpiewać w nowym sezonie. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Courtney: Już! Courtney i Izzy: Już! Courtney, Izzy i Sierra: Już! Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay i Sierra: Już! Harold: Śpie... Cody i Harold: ...wać! Cody, DJ i Harold: Śpie... Cody, DJ, Harold i Tyler: ...wać! Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay i Sierra: Lecimy! Alejandro, Cody, DJ, Harold, Noah i Tyler: Śpiewamy! Wszyscy (oprócz Duncana, Ezekiela, Gwen i Owena): Lecimy i śpiewamy! Sierra: Leć z nami już! Cody i Sierra: Leć z nami już! Izzy: Tyle tu melodii, można psuć! Haha! Bridgette: Leć z nami już! Bridgette i Lindsay: Leć z nami już! Alejandro: To jest honor i przyjemność, no i mus. Duncan: Obłędem jest ten w samolocie śpiew. Harold: I dziwisz się Chris tu robi co chce. Ah! Gwen: Tak, wasz śpiew, już w telewizji jest! Courtney: Nie tylko ja, tak samo ty! Nie chciałaś w niej być! DJ: Leć z nami już! DJ i Leshawna: Leć z nami już! Heather: Umiesz latać takim czymś!? Szef Hatchet: Spróbuję. Ezekiel: Odlecieć beze mnie chcieli już, ale w sercu mam zwycięstwo, jestem tu! Noah: Leć z nami już! Czas umrzeć tu! Owen: Lecimy!? Ja nie chcę! Ja wysiadam! Cody, DJ, Heather i Sierra: Leć z nami już! Tu śpiew to mus! Duncan i Gwen: Nie! Chris: Chcecie przejrzeć egzemplarz zasad trzeciego sezonu? Żeby uniknąć natychmiastowego wykopania z programu... Bridgette: Trzeci sezon, śpiewanie to mus! Courtney: Duncan śpiewaj! No już! Cody: Gwen śpiewaj! Bądź tu! Gwen: Ja nie chcę jechać do domu. Leć z nami już! Leć z nami już! Leć z nami już! Courtney: Duncan spróbuj! Proszę! Duncan: To gniot! Wszyscy (oprócz Duncana, Ezekiela i Owena): Tak! |-| Tekst angielski = Courtney: Up! Courtney i Izzy: Up! Courtney, Izzy i Sierra: Up! Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay i Sierra: Up! Harold: Sing! Cody i Harold: Sing! Cody, DJ i Harold: Sing! Cody, DJ, Harold i Tyler: Sing! Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay i Sierra: We're flying. Alejandro, Cody, DJ, Harold, Noah i Tyler: And singing. Wszyscy (oprócz Duncana, Ezekiela, Gwen i Owena): We're flying and we're singing! Sierra: Come fly with us! Cody i Sierra: Come fly with us! Izzy: We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! ''Haha! '''Bridgette:' Come fly with us! Bridgette i Lindsay: Come fly with us! Alejandro: It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must. Duncan: Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane. Harold: What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane. Ah! Gwen: Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV! Courtney: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me! DJ: Come fly with us! DJ i Leshawna: Come fly with us! Heather: Do you know how to steer this thing!? Szef Hatchet: I try. Ezekiel: They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart! Noah: Come fly with us! Come die with us! Owen: We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane! (gets hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris) Cody, DJ, Heather i Sierra: Come fly with us! Come sing with us! Duncan i Gwen: No! Chris: Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination- Bridgette: All contestants must sing in each show! Courtney: Duncan, do it! Let's go! Cody: Gwen, sing it! Don't go! Gwen: Well, I don't wanna go home''. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!'' Courtney: Duncan, come on! Please? Duncan: This sucks! Wszyscy (oprócz Duncana, Ezekiela i Owena): Yeah! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Ta piosenka jest jedyną w sezonie, która miała mieć repryzę, ale nigdy do tego nie doszło. Repryza miała być na koniec odcinka i miała być śpiewana tylko przez Courtney, Duncana, Ezekiela, Gwen i Izzy. Jednak Duncan niezadowolony z tego, że musiał ponownie śpiewać, zrezygnował z gry i tym samym anulowano repryzę piosenki. *Ta piosenka jest ulubioną piosenką Christiana Potenza (oryginalnego aktora głosowego Chrisa) i Toma McGillisa z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. *Owen nie śpiewał i nie został wyeliminowany. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że podczas piosenki został obezwładniony przez Chrisa. *Duncan i Gwen musieli ponownie zaśpiewać jakiś tekst, chociaż wcześniej już zaśpiewali. *W pierwszej kwestii, Duncana dubbinguje Leszek Zduń. *To jedyna piosenka, która odbywa się na pokładzie samolotu Totalnej Porażki. *Ta piosenka dysponuje największą ilością śpiewaków, ponieważ każdy z siedemnastu zawodników mówi w coś w tej piosence, jak również Chris i Szef mówili coś w trakcie piosenki. **Jest to również jedna z siedmiu piosenek, w których wszyscy zawodnicy biorący udział w grze, mają tekst w piosence. Pozostałe to: Na miłość czas, Płyniemy tam, Nim umrze się, Kondor, Musi się udać i Versus. Ciągłości *W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2, Duncan nucił sobie tę piosenkę, zanim Chris go nie przyłapał. Wtedy Duncan szybko zaprzeczył, że śpiewał piosenkę. Odniesienia *Oryginalny tytuł piosenki, jest parodią Come Fly with Me Franka Sinatra. Błędy *W końcowej scenie piosenki, Duncan nie ma piercingu w nosie a Gwen unosi się w powietrzu. Galeria Ogólne = LZNJ_-_1.png|''"Już! Już! Już! Już!"'' LZNU_-_2.png|''"Śpiewać! Śpiewać!"'' LZNU_-_3.png|''"Lecimy!"'' LZNU_-_4.png|''"Śpiewamy!"'' Samolot_Totalnej_Porażki_widziany_z_nieba.png|''"Lecimy i śpiewamy!"'' LZNU_-_5.png|''"Leć z nami już!"'' "Leć z nami już!" S03E01_Izzy_w_piosence_w_odcinku..jpeg|''"Tyle tu melodii, można psuć!"'' Haha! S03E01_Lindsay_i_Bridgette_śpiewają.png|''"Leć z nami już!"'' S03E01_Leć_z_nami_już_Lindsay_i_Bridgette.png|''"Leć z nami już!"'' LZNU_-_6.png|''"To jest honor i przyjemność, no i mus."'' LZNU_-_7.png|''"Obłędem jest ten w samolocie śpiew."'' LZNU_-_8.png|''"I dziwisz się Chris tu robi co chce."'' LZNU_-_9.png|''"Tak, wasz śpiew, już w telewizji jest!"'' LZNU_-_10.png|''"Nie tylko ja, tak samo ty!"'' LZNU_-_11.png|''"Nie chciałaś w niej być!"'' LZNU_-_12.png|''"Leć z nami już!"'' "Leć z nami już!" Chef_Hatchet_i_Heather.png|"Umiesz latać takim czymś!?" "Spróbuje." S03E01Śpiewający_Ezekiel.png|''"Odlecieć beze mnie chcieli już..."'' Ja_zwyciestwo_mam_w_ręce.png|''"...ale w sercu mam zwycięstwo, jestem tu!"'' S03E01_Noah_śpiewa_Leć_z_Nami_Już.png|''"Leć z nami już! Czas umrzeć tu!"'' LZNU_-_14.png|"Lecimy!? Ja nie chcę! Ja wysiadam!" LZNU_-_15.png|Chris uderza Owena patelnią, by siedział cicho. LZNU_-_16.png|''"Leć z nami już!"'' LZNU_-_17.png|''"Tu śpiew to mus!"'' LZNU_-_18.png|"Nie!" LZNU_-_19.png|"Chcecie przejrzeć egzemplarz zasad trzeciego sezonu? Żeby uniknąć natychmiastowego wykopania z programu..." S03E01_Tekst_Bridgette.png|''"Trzeci sezon, śpiewanie to mus!"'' LZNU_-_20.png|''"Duncan śpiewaj! No już!"'' LZNU_-_21.png|''"Gwen śpiewaj! Bądź tu!"'' LZNU_-_22.png|"Ja nie chcę jechać do domu." LZNU_-_22.5.png|''"Leć z nami już!"'' S03E03_Gwen_i_inni_w_piosence..jpeg|''"Leć z nami już!"'' LZNU_-_23.png|''"Leć z nami już!"'' LZNU_-_24.png|"Duncan spróbuj! Proszę!" S03E01_Uczestnicy_TPWT_podczas_piosenki.jpeg|''"To gniot!"'' "Tak!" |-| Błędy = S03E01_Uczestnicy_TPWT_podczas_piosenki.jpeg|Duncan nie ma kolczyka w nosie. Gwen unosi się w powietrzu. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki